Un mundo al revés
by Harye Lee
Summary: El mundo estaba mal, las reglas eran un disparate y el amor de ese niño por mí un adulto era una locura, algo erróneo que nunca debió pasar. Era una estupidez, la gente debía estar loca si aceptaban algo así de enfermo. Mi cordura se estaba escapando, él la estaba desvaneciendo. Este, un mundo al revés que no quería aceptar, pero cada día para mi horror asimilaba un poco más. Riren
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: shota, omegaverse invertido, Levi-niño-alfaxEren-adulto-omega si no te gusta puedes retirarte, M-preg**

 **Pareja: Riren ErwinxArmin JeanxMarco**

 **Recuerdo que leí un fic con este tema del niño fuera alfa y como no estaba completo quería hacer algo así.**

* * *

 ** __** ** _Capitulo_** _ **1:**_ _ ** Impuro **_

_Eren POV_

Él siempre me tocada de a poco, como si tratara de que lo disfrutara a lo máximo, sus pequeñas manos rodearon mi miembro, mientras yo me retorcía bajo su tacto. Solté un gemido placentero, no entendía como un pequeño de casi once años podía producirme tacto placer.

Era enfermo, era irreal, una locura, algo que no debía suceder.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, la primera vez que me toco. Él tenía diez años cuando lo conocí, su piel pálida, su risa encantadora y el tacto dulce de sus lindas manos.

Sé que no era momento de recordar pero quería hacerlo, para que mi mente, recapacitara y mi cerebro le ordenara a mi cuerpo rechazar ese acto tan atroz.

(º-º)

Lo había visto por primera vez en el parque, dibujando en espera de su madre. Se me acerco curioso, aún era tan pequeño e inocente en ese entonces.

-Hola me llamo Levi- Me saludo sentándose junto a mí- Esta bien me llamo Rivaille, pero me dicen de cariño Levi ¿Puedes llamarme así?

Creí que era un lindo omega, en espera de su familia.

-Claro pequeño, y dime ¿Dónde está tu mami?- Levi apretó el cuaderno con sus diminutos bracitos.

-Fue a traerme un helado, ella es una omega muy bonita, así como tú- Reí por el alago, nunca me habían dicho que era bonito, fueron unas palabras dulces dignas de un pequeño- Yo soy un alfa, mi mama dice que a pesar de que somos "más fuertes" no debemos tratar mal a un omega, sin ellos no seriamos nada, un omega es un tesoro muy preciado.

Me gusto como Kuschel había educado a su hijo, el no sería un Alfa posesivo, arrogante y prepotente como lo era el abuelo de Levi.

-Así es, cuando conozcas a tu omega cuídalo- Sentí un dolor en mi estómago, como si bichos revolotearan por mi barriga.- ¡Oh! debo de irme, tengo cosas que hacer cuídate Levi.

Me levante despidiéndome con la mano, mi celo estaba por venir, había sido una idiotez salir a la calle cuando estaba a poco de esos horribles días.

(º-º)

Al día siguiente me sentía mucho peor, esas estúpidas pastillas no habían hecho nada, solo causarme asco y vomito toda la noche. Escuche el timbre de mi casa, como hechizado corrí a abrirla, nunca debí hacerlo, nunca debí aceptar todo eso.

-Hola mi nombre es Kuschel- Una mujer muy bonita me saludo, se parecía al niño que había conocido en el parque. Me alegre al saber que era omega.

-Hola ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?- Ella me sonrió cariñosamente.

-Te dejare algo preciado para mí, es pequeño así que no vivirán juntos, pero cuando te sientas mal vendrá a verte- Seguro mi cara era la de un idiota, ya que ella soltó una carcajada suave, como el tintineo de una linda campanita. - Vamos Levi.

El pequeño salió de las faldas de su madre, con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Lo siento pero estoy en celo, podría ser peligroso- Kuschel me ignoro, beso la mejilla de su hijo, me entrego una bolsa grande, también beso mi mejilla diciendo algo en otro idioma y se fue.- Levi tu puedes estar en la sala, yo iré a mi cuarto, no quiero que entres.

Cerré la puerta, tal vez tendría que llamar a Armin para que cuidara al pequeño.

\- Eren- Me entrego mi credencial de estudiante, al tocar su mano mis piernas dejaron de obedecerme y caí al suelo, sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos grises.

Así me había encontrado.

-¿Si?-Pregunte hechizado, sintiendo como mi ropa interior se mojaba.

\- Eres mi omega, no sientes como tu corazón se calienta cuando me vez y como tus labios tiemblan al decir mi nombre- En efecto, sentía todo eso, él era mi alfa, mi destinado- Eren… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

-Si quiero, Levi- Mis labios temblaron, era la primera vez que me sentía bien cuando decían mi nombre. Vamos, dilo de nuevo.

-Eren- Gemí asustado- Hare que ya no duela.

Sabía a lo que se refería, pero en ese momento me dio igual si era un niño.

-Por favor Levi, tómame.

Era la primera vez de los dos, incluso el primer beso se lo entregue a él.

Acarició mis mejillas y me beso, con sus pequeños labios. Ahí comenzó todo.

(º-º)

Me cubrí con las sabanas, estaba muy avergonzado.

\- Mi mama vendrá por mi mañana en la tarde, hoy es tu último día de celo- Me acarició mis mejillas con ternura, en esos ojos había amor y pureza. Aunque llevábamos medio año teniendo relaciones sexuales él seguía conservando su pureza. -Quiero un helado de chocolate.

También conservaba su niñez, yo no lo había corrompido del todo.

\- Iremos al súper mercado en la tarde- El negó con su pequeña cabecita.

-Aun puedo olerte, tienes ese dulce olor, ellos querrán hacértelo- Yo también negué.

-Tengo tu olor impregnado en mí, todos saben que te pertenezco- Lo bese para tranquilizarlo, aún estaba hechizado.

-Vamos entonces, Eren- Aun gemía cuando él me llamaba por mi nombre- Pero primero haremos el amor, puedo ver que estas excitado.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que mi miembro estaba muy necesitado.

-Hagámoslo entonces- Más tarde podía arrepentirme, como siempre.

(º-º)

-Se nos ha hecho tarde- maldije por lo bajo- ¿Porque no me dijiste que tenías clases?

Levi me ignoro, mirando por la ventana del coche.

-Quería pasar el día con mi omega, el ultimo día de celo es más intenso- Me avergoncé con sus palabras, no estaba bien que un niño dijera esas cosas.- No me gusta imaginar que estarás en casa tocándote y no estoy a tu lado.

Frene de golpe, ya habíamos llegado.

-Cuidado, es peligroso hacer eso- Me regaño el niño mirándome de mala gana.

-Lo siento Rivaille, ahora ve a clase o tu mama me regañara- Se quitó con frustración el cinturón de seguridad, se incoó apoyándose sobre sus delgadas piernas y me beso en la boca.- Levi.

Exclamé mirando a todos lados, alguien pudo ver ese beso indecente.

-Me voy Eren, ven por mí- Salió del auto corriendo, seguramente no quería encontrarse a Hanji.

Me hundí en el asiento de mi auto, no había ninguna regla para las parejas, es decir, si tu pareja era menor de edad y tú un adulto podían estar juntos sin ser vistos de mal forma.

Abrí los ojos, mirando a una pareja comiéndose a besos, era Jean Kirschtein de 15 años de edad, devorando a su omega Marco Bolt de 8 años.

Nadie le miro raro por besar a un pequeño, todos le ignoraban, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Era tan sucio.

Jean se despidió dejando al pequeño Marco irse. Encendí el auto, Jean me saludo caminando hacia mí.

-Hola bastardo ¿Me puedes dar un aventón a la secundaria?

-Claro súbete- Acepte dejándolo entrar.- Apestas a alfa.

Arrugue la nariz, Levi se enojaría conmigo por dejar entrar a un alfa a mi coche.

\- Y tú a que estas en celo y no me quejo- Le fruncí el ceño apretando el acelerador para irnos.

-¿Cómo puedes follarte a un pequeño de ocho?- Pregunte sin cambiar mi gesto serio, no quería que se ofendiera.

-Es mi omega, el me necesita, le duele si no estoy con el- "Hare que ya no duela" eso me había dicho Levi la primera vez que le entregue mi cuerpo- ¿Y tu como puedes dejar que un niño de diez te la meta? Seguro que su pene es pequeño.

-Tiene diez y medio- Le corregí enojado- Y su pene no es tan pequeño, imagínate cuando crezca, hacer el amor con un Levi de quince años será muy placentero.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla, le estaba contando mi vergonzosa vida sexual al pony.

-Ya me imagino, yo también espero que Marco crezca, aun no se adapta a mí, siento que lo lastimó, pero él siempre lo niega- El ambiente se hizo depresivo gracias al caballo.

\- Para nosotros los omegas nos duele más que nuestra pareja se vaya, en época de celo es peor, sentimos desesperación, como si nos quitaran el alma- Así me sentía sin Levi cuando mi celo estaba a lo máximo- Claro que estamos excitados, pero cuando tu alfa muere o te deja solo quieres morir, tu celo es diferente, ya no te duele el pene o el ano, te duele el corazón, ya no tienes necesidad de sexo, solo quieres de regreso a tu alfa, solo quieres que te acaricie por última vez y morir.

Apreté los labios, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar y llamar a Levi.

\- No sabía que sentían todo eso- Mire a Jean cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo- Los alfas solo sienten rabia, también queremos morir, no sin antes matar a todos si no te devuelven a tu omega ¿Te sientes solo ahora?

Negué con la cabeza, poniendo en marcha el auto.

\- No, porque tengo bien en mente que, Levi no me abandonara, el regresara por mi o yo por él- No quería ver al pony, estaba muy avergonzado.

-Así que Marco… ¿Esta bien sin mí?-Pregunto en un susurro, sabía que empezaba a extrañar a su omega.

-Sí, él estará pensando en ti, en que harán cuando llegues a casa, será una espera muy placentera.- Sonreí para darle apoyo- Ósea que, cuando te vea querrá abrazarte y besarte como si no hubiera un mañana, esperara paciente, ya que sabe que lo mimaras a un más.

-Ya veo- Jean también sonrió- le pediré a mi profesor salir más temprano y recoger a Marco.

-Ya llegamos- Anuncie aparcando el auto.

-Gracias Eren- Jean salió despidiéndose con la mano- Nos vemos en la salida de la primaria.

Asentí despidiéndome con la mano, tal vez debía hablar estas cosas con alguien más sensato. Era algo estúpido estar hablando de tus inquietudes con un adolescente que no sabe mucho de la vida. No es como si yo supiera mucho, pero tenía más años de experiencia.

(º-º)

Apenas llegue a la universidad Armin me recibió con una sonrisa afable, mi querido amigo siempre me hacía entrar en razón, siempre había sido muy maduro para su edad.

-¿Cómo estás?- Me pregunto apenas vio mi cara- Te extrañe mucho, pero bueno fue necesario faltar, yo entrare en celo en unos días.

Mire su pequeño anillo de bodas, estaba casado desde la preparatoria, donde en una conferencia sobre la sexualidad conoció a su esposo.

-Bien, estoy muy bien, Levi no quería dejarme ir, pero es necesario dejarlo en la escuela y yo no pienso perderme más clases.

-Entiendo eso amigo, pero tampoco es para que te arriesgues, alguien podría querer marcarte si siente tú celo- Simplemente lo ignoré, eso era imposible, tenía a Levi marcado en la piel- ¿Cómo está Levi? Escuche que casi es su cumpleaños.

-Faltan meses Armin, pero está bien de salud, en lo demás no sabría decirte.

-Eren no empieces.

-¡Cómo mierda no empezar! Es un mocoso y debe de tener sexo con un adulto, Armin tengo 20 años y él tiene 10, esto no está bien, no es sano…

-¿Para quién no es sano? ¿Para él? Su madre dio el consentimiento, mira no conozco a Levi pero sufriendo no parece- Le lance una mirada de odio, eso significaba solo una cosa- Está bien, fin de la plática, pero al menos dime cuando lo conoceré, tengo curiosidad de como es.

-Ojos plateados, tez de piel blanca como la leche y cabellos negros como la noche, así lo calificaría, bien ya sabes cómo es físicamente. Es callado, mucho para la edad que tiene, le encanta la leche caliente como a todo mocoso y no apago la luz porque tiene miedo, fin ya lo conoces- Armin rodó los ojos.

-Como quieras, dejando eso de lado mañana cumplo años de casado- Sonreí, Armin había conocido a su destinado en la secundaria, cuando Erwin llego a dar clases de sexualidad, para agregarle ironía al asunto su celo llego muy potente, atrapando a su destinado de inmediato. Ambos tuvieron sexo en uno de los salones abandonados, usando los condones que Erwin traía para regalar.

-Cinco años de casados, que bonito- Dije con mucha sinceridad- Ojala Levi tuviera 15 como cuando te casaste.

-Eren ya basta- Me regaño- Es tu destinado, tenga 5 años o no, así son las reglas, al menos me tocó a mí un buen destinado, que me dejo estudiar. Dice que, apenas me gradué tendremos bebes, que los tengo que cuidar un año después puedo integrarme como maestro, así como él.

-Mira, esos son tus ideas Armin mi madre…

-Tú madre, la que era golpeada por su propio padre por no ser una alfa, la que le metió ideas tan burdas en la cabeza, pero esas eran sus ideas, las del gobierno son otras, apenas Levi cumpla los 15 años te deberá embarazar, quieras o no, a menos que él decida otra cosa- Armin se relajó, parecía no querer alterarse.- Lamento decir eso de tú madre, pero así son las cosas, uno como omega no tiene mucha voz en esto, a menos que quieras que Levi se convierta en un alfa insoportable moldéalo tú, para que tengas una buena vida. Ya me voy, mi esposo me espera.

Me quede solo, sin meditar las palabras de mi amigo, también Armin estaba mal de la cabeza, como todos.

(º-º)

* * *

Erwin dejo uno de sus maletines en el suelo, ese día había sido especialmente cansado, sus alumnos se estaban disciplinando y no sabía cómo corregirlos, lo mejor sería preguntarle a su esposo, su lindo ángel rubio.

-Hola- Bajo la mirada encontrándose a un pequeño.

-Hola- saludo dudoso, a lo mejor era hijo de algún estudiante.- ¿Te perdiste pequeño?

El niño frunció el ceño, él sonrió, los niños eran adorables, esperaba con ansias tener al menos unos cuatro con Armin.

-Si me perdí pero no soy pequeño, tengo diez años y medio- Aclaro el niño- Busco a mi omega, aún está en celo.

Erwin se sorprendió, era muy pequeño para tener un omega en celo, aunque bueno, esas eran las reglas y debían seguirse.

-¿Cómo se llama tú omega peque… niño?- Se corrigió a tiempo, la mirada de odio del niño le daba miedo.

-Se llama Eren, es mi omega y mi futuro esposo.

¿Eren? vaya conocía ese nombre.

-Erwin- Armin llegó hasta su marido, que se inclinó de inmediato para besarle- Hola amor.

-Hola mi vida, lamento que salgas de tú almuerzo para venir un rato conmigo.

-No me…- Armin miro al niño.

-Acabo de encontrarlo, dice que busca a su omega- Ojos grises, tez pálida, conocía bien a ese niño.

-¡Levi!- Exclamo asombrado, no podía créelo.

-¿Lo conoces?

-No, pero me figuro quien puede ser, Eren se va a enojar cuando lo vea- Armin se mordió los labios, estaban en problemas, en especial Levi.

* * *

Próximo capitulo: Levi

Este es un reto para el mes de abril, debía ser que un personaje fuera un niño y este fic lo tenía desde 2016 así que lo saque a la luz por fin.

 _Espero les guste._

 _Nos vemos_

 _Con todo my love: Harye Lee_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece**

 **Advertencia: Shota, m-preg, violencia, violación**

 **Pareja: Riren ArminxErwin**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Levi

Armin me había asustado al mandarme ese mensaje en mi teléfono, ese ven "rápido, es una emergencia" no me sacaba buena espina, algo en mi pecho me puso inquieto, como esa vez que conocí a Levi. Como una especie de alarma para no ir.

-Levi- Me dije inquieto, apresurando mi paso, sin detenerme a pesar de las miradas curiosas y los insultos al golpear a alguien por error.

-Eren- grito mi amigo con cara de angustia, alguien estaba a su lado, lo note cuando sus ojos lo miraron por un momento.

-No- Jadee asustado, con el terror, la vergüenza y angustia de ver a Levi.

-Eren por favor cálmate- Estaba ahí, junto a mi amigo, con una cara sonriente, tenía la añoranza clavada en sus pequeñas facciones. Una mierda, no entendía cómo podía estar tan contento cuando yo me moría de la peor vergüenza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Mi voz había sonado más chillona de lo que creí, pero en ese momento no le tome mucha importancia.

-La maestra se sentía muy mal, también varios niños, parece que la comida estaba mal. Muchos se enfermaron, fue horrible, había vomito en todos lados, sabes que me da asco ver todo eso- Su manía de tener todo limpio, lo sé, me obliga a limpiar con profundidad mi casa- Mi mamá no está en casa así pensé que sería bueno venir a visitarte a la universidad, me gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo.

Yo no, quise gritarle, pero si comenzaba a llorar sería un fastidio.

-Vámonos, te llevare con tu mamá, ella sabrá que hacer contigo- Sentía la mirada penetrante del alfa de mi amigo, pero la ignoré, nadie me iba a detener a hacer lo correcto.

-Pero no me quiero ir- Alegó Levi retrocediendo, bufé fastidiado, no por ser un alfa iba a hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

-Obedece, te vas conmigo quieras o no- Armin me miró molesto, yo no quise gritarle nada, él no entendía las cosas.

-Eren, será mejor que te calmes, estás demasiado alterado y en ese estado no puedes tomar buenas decisiones.

-Mejor te callas Armin, que yo recuerde tú opinión no la pedí. Vamos Levi, es una orden- Cuando solté eso me aterre, asustado de mí mismo, ver su carita triste hizo que un desasosiego me embargara el cuerpo.

-Mami dice que dar órdenes es malo, que seré un alfa feo si le doy órdenes a un omega, no quiero que tú también seas feo- Chiste fastidiado, de Kuschel me encargaría más tarde, creí que había educado bien a su hijo.

-Obedece Levi, no te estoy pidiendo que me traigas un vaso de la luna, solo quiero llevarte a tú casa.

-No, mami dice que debo de cuidarte, eres mi omega Eren por eso de grandes nos vamos a casar y ser una…

-Ya basta, no te quiero oír me molestas- Levi apretó los labios, parecía herido, pero no le tome importancia, lo mejor era quitarle esas tontas ideas de la cabeza- Deja de pensar en eso, no me voy a casar contigo.

-Eren que ya, estas lastimando a Levi, él no te ha hecho nada- Hice una meuca al escucharlo, él que sabía de esto.

-Te dije que no te metieras, no te incumbe, no es tú vida- Mi amigo se acercó a para tomar con cariño mi mejilla, pero en ese momento está hecho una fiera y con todo el coraje que ya corría en todo mi cuerpo empuje su mano- No me toques o te voy a…

-¿A qué?- Me giré asustado al escuchar la potente voz de Erwin, sonaba demasiado aterradora y con su altura no ayudaba en nada a relajarme- Ya me canse de escuchar tanta estupidez, no entiendo que pasa aquí pero a ti te falta disciplina. Como vuelvas tratar a si a mí omega el que te hará daño soy yo.

-Cállate Erwin asustas al niño- Me giré de inmediato, como si el cuerpo de Levi fuera un imán, estaba de pie en la silla, con sus manos apretadas en un puño, como si igual tratará de pelear con Erwin, pero su carita aterrada le quitaba toda amenaza.

-Por eso te dije que te levantarás- Chiste, para no mostrar lo preocupado que estaba por mi alfa- Sabes algo, quédate yo me voy.

Me giré molesto, no quería ver a nadie, estaba arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho.

-Eren espera- Escuche como Levi me llamaba, después sus pequeños pasos acompañándome.

Ninguno dijo nada, no hacía faltas palabras para todo esto que paso, solo que no había sido mi culpa ¡solo de Levi! ¿Para qué había venido a la universidad?

-Para humillarme- Es lo único que ese niño sabía hacer. Estaba cansado de aparentar algo que no podía pasar, ya llevaba un tiempo con toda está mierda.

Mi coche no estaba tan cerca de la entrada, así el horrible silencio que se formó me aterrada de una manera que no podía explicar ¿acaso todo esto había sido mi culpa?

-No lo es- Cerré los ojos, deteniéndome un momento para pensar mejor.

\- ¿Eren?- Escuchar la voz del verdadero culpable hizo molestarme más.

-Sí, ya nos vamos- Le conteste a Levi de mala gana, hace rato que había mandado un mensaje a la madre de Levi, ella estaría en casa.

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó, casi estábamos llegando a su casa, el silencio que se había formado era muy incómodo, me aterraba la sola idea de que Levi se pusiera a llorar, no soportaría verlo así. No Levi, yo lo lamento, lamento tanto el que estés atado a un adulto. Él debería estar jugando con otros niños, disfrutando de su inocente niñez, no teniendo sexo conmigo cada tres meses.

-Levi yo…- se me quebró la voz a mitad de la frase, sentía un horrible nudo en la garganta y tenía unas intensas ganas de largarme a llorar, quería a Levi, era un niño muy lindo, pero eso nos detenía a formar otra cosa, él tenía casi 11 años, yo estaba en mis 20.- Te llevare con tu mama.

Le di marcha al carro, ya no quería verlo, no ahora que estaba sensible, Levi no se merecía todo esto, era una increíble persona, un excelente niño.

-Ella está esperándote- Mi voz sonaba áspera, casi forzada. Habíamos llegado a su casa.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Mi mandíbula tembló, el omega dentro de mi quería saltar para tomarlo, para besarle mientras le suplicara que no se fuera, que se quedara siempre a su lado.

-Sí, pero solo para los celos, para algo más no. No quiero sufrir por mis celos, duele mucho, solo eso tenemos en común. No me llames, yo te avisare cuando sean esos días- No quería girarme para verlo, quería destrozarlo para que se alejara, pero no quería ver la mierda que yo estaba formando.

-Está bien Eren, me voy- Escuche como abría la puerta, como bajaba, como su respiración era errática, estaba a punto de llorar- Te quiero

Jadeé asustado de mí mismo, el omega que estaba dentro de mí me miraba con esperanza, quería que lo tocase, mi cuerpo se doblega cuando lo toco, él surte ese efecto en mí.

-Adiós- Sin más arranque el auto apresurado, si por el fuera estaría rogándole, suplicándole para que no se alejara, besándole sin medida a pesar de ser un niño- Levi.

Aparque el auto sin cuidado, apagándolo para después arrojar las llaves, no, yo no debía volver, todo estaba bien de esta manera, sin Levi a mi lado él sería feliz, viviría de la forma correcta, conocería a un omega de su edad, se enamorarían, estaría envejeciendo al mismo nivel.

-Lo siento Levi- Nada de esto estaba bien, mi abuelo decía que era mejor alguien de tú edad, él solía golpearme si hablaba con un omega joven o uno más grande que yo.

"Eso es anormal Eren, así serás normal, la disciplina es lo mejor para ti" Mi madre murió por un derrame cerebral, cuando mi abuelo se enteró de su tercer aborto. Mi padre era 10 años más grande que mi madre.

* * *

 **Espero que les gustará el cap, ya se que vas a desesperarse con Eren, de hecho eso está planeado, pero verán el porque, debe de haber drama chicas, un poco no hace daño. Peor siempre perdura el amor.**

 **Perdonen que no actualice pero ando en finales y tengo mucho fic que actualizar.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Si creó que en eso la regué, pero ya a mi me gustó más de esa manera, ya que, así será más lógico que Eren le tenga rechazo, pues es un adulto aunque algo inmaduro sigue siéndolo, no sé como explicarlo, pero ya veras. Si, todo esa en ese entorno, se que en unos buenos caps lo odien, pero al fin de cuenta lo amarán.

 **Scc Ccu:** Si, muchos de mis fics ya tiene entre 2015 y 2016, pero como no puedo subir 20 fics a la vez, pues lo subo poco a poco. Espero te guste y no desepcione, aunque si haz leído más de mis fics sabrás como desenvuelvo a mis fics y los personajes.

* * *

Con todo my love: Harye Lee


	3. Chapter 3

**Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Omegaverse, shota**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Niñez.

Toda familia es diferente, no todos tenemos el mismo ideal, nuestros padres nos forman poco a poco de acuerdo a la enseñanza que a ellos también les toco aprender. Mamá solía tener ideas de mi abuelo, pero como toda omega rebelde que era rechazo las ideas de su padre cuando conoció a Grisha Jaeger, mi padre, 10 años mayor que ella. Mi abuelo al enterarse la repudio, le dijo que ya no quería ni verla, que le daba asco, mi madre con el carácter que tenía le dijo que bien por ella, que le importaba una mierda su opinión, que se iría con o sin su consentimiento. El abuelo no contento la tomo de los hombros arrojándola por las empinadas escaleras de caracol, sonriendo la dejo llorando, pidiendo ayuda, con algo de suerte, pensó, mi madre moriría.

-Si sigues mirando la pared se le hará un agujero- Mire a mi hermano con una de mis pobladas cejas alzada, que buena era su vida, sin preocupación alguna.

Mi madre no murió, solo se levantó llorando por lo que su padre le había hecho, no era humano, pensó, solo un vil perro viejo. Papá tenía 30 años, mi madre había cumplido recién los 20 cuando se casaron, del fruto de su amor nací yo.

-Ya, igual está casa es vieja, ni se le va a notar uno nuevo- En realidad Zeke era mi medio hermano, pero muy pocos lo sabían.

-Deberías regresar- Gruñí molesto, ya estaba empezando con sus sermones, por esa razón no quería venir con mi hermano.- Hace casi tres meses que no vas a verlo.

-Zeke cállate- No hacía faltar pronunciar su nombre para saber de quién hablaba.

-Como quieras, pero estas a pocos días para comenzar tu celo y créeme, no te voy a ayudar con eso. Te amo pero lo mío no es el incesto- Me asquearon sus palabras, tampoco era la mío- Hace tiempo conocí a una chica con bonitas curvas, pero cuando la miré a los ojos decidí dejarla ir, tenía unos ojos idénticos a los tuyos, y para colmo cabello castaño. Me horrorice.

-Igual no te lo pensaba pedir, seguro que en cuanto te mire el celo se me va por arte de magia, lo mío no es acostarme con el vago de mi medio hermano- Vi como abría la boca para después cerrarla, sabía lo que estaba por salir de sus delgados labios- Vamos dilo: pero si prefieres tirarte a un niño. Se lo que todos piensan de mí, se cómo me miran.

Mi hermano rodo los ojos, un gesto que hacía cuando se frustraba, yo era su gran frustración.

-Nadie te mira de esa manera, mira Eren cállate y déjame sermonearte- Gruñí enfadado pero lo deje continuar- Todo eso está en tu mente, te recuerdo que ya desde hace 40 años nadie mira a nadie mal, saben que se debe conservar la vida, estamos bajos de natalidad y si no se logra subirla estaremos en problemas, no todos somos fértiles, a lo mucho si tienes suerte un omega tiene un hijo o dos con su alfa por más que lo intenten. La ley no ve tampoco mal tu relación con Levi, ellos estarían felices si ya incluso tienes hijos con él, pero es un niño aun no le sale nada, solo se le para pero no te deja nada.

Mi hermano trato de no decirle a las cosas como se llamaban, supuse para no incomodarme, pero su censura me molestaba más, no era tan difícil decir semen o pene, como si él no las dijera, era un vago guarro de primera.

-Su cuerpo reacciona de esa manera porque somos destinados, como dices aún no es fértil, pero crecerá y tendremos un montón de bebes. Es lo que más deseo.- Me mordí el labio de golpe, eso no debí decirlo.

-Exacto, Levi crecerá, no toda la vida será un mocoso, se convertirá en un hombre, en un alfa, que si obtiene tu odio y desprecio desde joven lo hará otra cosa que doblegarte cuando se sienta superior, tú solo estas cavando tu propia tumba.

-Zeke yo…

-Nada Eren, no dejes que un viejo te arruine la vida, que sus locuras te arrastren a un pasado del cual no eres culpable, si amas a Levi, asegúrate de hacerlo feliz, es un niño, no necesita estar triste, necesita conocer el amor- Lo sabía, todo eso me lo repetía en las noches, era tan diferente oírlo de alguien más- Crees que no te escucho llorar por él, estas haciéndole daño, incluso el otro día te dio un ataque de pánico al sentirlo triste, la decisión que tomes debe ser por ti, no por otros, si amas déjalo ir, rompe el lazo si realmente quieres verlo sin ataduras.

-Pero…

-Lo sé carajo, sé que para romper un lazo debes perder la vida ¿Pero no me dijiste que lo querías liberar a cualquier precio? Si no lo amaras no pensaras de esa manera, lo dejarías sufrir, si lo odiaras y quisieras abandonarlo para siempre no mirarías la puerta y quisieras irte, creó que estas de más en mi casa Eren, mejor vete ya, pero piensa bien las cosas.

-¿Me estas corriendo?

-No, solo estoy haciendo que tomes una decisión, que te permitas pensar sin que otros te atosiguen, nos vemos hermano.

Mi hermano salió de la casa, dejándome con mis pensamientos zumbándome en la cabeza y aunque le diera mil vueltas al asunto sabía que en el fondo solo quería algo.

La felicidad del pequeño Levi, aunque me costará la vida.

* * *

 **Lamento no actualizar, la escuela me consumía todo mi tiempo.**

 **Reviews:**

 **501:** Y se pondrás más fuerte el asunto.

 **Scc Ccu:** Será todo un caballero toda la vida, claro si Eren no la arruina con sus prejuicios. Siempre debe haber un trauma jaja


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **Advertencia: Shota omegaverse**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: Placer**_

Desde que paso lo de la cafetería Armin dejo de hablarme, cada vez que me veía torcía los labios y se iba, aunque me dolió al principio aprendí a ignorarlo, ya que podía ver un atisbo de preocupación en su mirada. Mi amigo estaba preocupado por mí, pero el orgullo de ambos no nos dejaba avanzar.

-Un latte por favor- Pidió mi amigo como cada mañana, su querido latte le ayudaba a sentirse mejor después de una desvelada.

-Lo mismo por favor- Por el rabillo del ojo lo vi torcer los labios, uf, realmente estaba enojado.

Cuando el hombre nos entregó las bebidas me adelante para pagarlo, le debía eso y más a mi amigo, no quería irme sin estar bien con él.

-Lamento como te trate la última vez, estaba tan conflictuado, con las ideas que me había metido mi abuelo, viví un tiempo con él, solía pegarme si yo le presentaba a una omega unos años más grande que yo- Comencé a explicarle, no era tan sencillo sacarlo de mí cabeza, no cuando te lo enseñaban a golpes- Cuando mamá murió me entregaron a él, una vez le dije que estaba enamorada de la maestra, que era muy linda, mi madre me habría besado diciendo que era un tontito, pero mi abuelo me propino una golpiza que me dejo por días en casa.

-Por eso faltaste por dos semanas- Sabía en qué fecha estaba pensando, así es amigo, mi infierno con ese hombre comenzó a los 14 años.

-Afortunadamente me fui de su lado, pero cada vez que incluso me encontraba hablándole a alguien de un curso ya sea mayor o menor me abofeteaba, por eso tenía miedo de estar con Levi, yo sé que él ya no está conmigo, pero su sombra me persigue. Como si en cualquier momento saliera para golpearme, para meterme sus ideas en la cabeza- Juguete nerviosamente con los cordones de mi suéter- Por eso voy a liberarlo, no sin antes venir a que me perdones, soy un mal amigo, lo siento ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Armin me abrazo, llorando en mi hombro, perdonándome, sin saber sobre mi decisión.

-Me voy a ir amigo, no olvides que te amo- Mi amigo me miro sin entenderme, solo se sentó, mirando la mesa de plástico, bien, tenía que ir con Levi.

* * *

Por lo regular las tardes siempre había sido en esta época del año demasiado calurosas para mí, solo que el frío que sentía en todo mi cuerpo me impedía sentirlo.

-Levi- Mi respiración se detuvo, jadeando al verlo, se veía abatido.- Ven por favor.

Estábamos en la enfermería de la escuela, había pedido que nos dejaran solos, él me miro, con sus tiernos ojos esperando a que dijera algo más. En sus pasos podía ver la duda, se veía más delgado, seguro sintió en nuestro lazo todo mi dolor y dudas.

-Hola- Me saludo, su voz sonaba tan diferente.

-Te extrañe- Apenas dije esas palabras sonrió, caminando más animado- Toma mi mano, te quiero mucho Levi.

El pequeño corrió muy impaciente, pero cuando tomo mi mano jadee sorprendido, asustándome al sentir mis pantalones mojarse. Dios mío no mi celo ahora, no cuando planeaba dejar todo atrás, darle la felicidad que Levi merecía.

-Eren- Me llamo tomando mi mano- Te ayudare a que no duela.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, podía ver el deseo en su mirar, mi respiración se aceleró dejándome debilitado.

-Está bien- Acepte dejándome llevar como siempre, me recosté en la cama para mostrarle dispuesto que estaba, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba y el omega dentro de mí lo clamaba con urgencia, tanto que me dolía.

-La cama es muy alta- Sonreí enternecido por eso, así que lo ayude cargándolo, tratando de no tocar su piel, solo su ropa, se quedó en mi regazo mirándome ansioso- Te extrañe Eren.

Gimotee necesitado, mi cuerpo lo recibiría con regocijo, mi mente nublada por el deseo lo pedía a gritos, que me penetrara. Él me desabrocho el pantalón de mezclilla, bajándolo para sentarse arriba de mi húmeda erección. Deje caer mis brazos en la cama para sentirlo, entregarme a él por entero, sentí que subió mi camisa, me mordí el labio para no gemir, apenas unos toques y yo estaba desesperado.

-Más- Le pedí moviendo mis caderas, abriendo la boca al sentirme menos doloroso.

-Estamos en la escuela- Le escuche decir, no me importaba, quería que me clamara como suyo.

-Al diablo Levi, solo mételo- Pedí con las mejillas encendidas por la excitación, pero mi celular que apenas me di cuenta que tenía en mi mano comenzó a sonar, era Armin- Diablos la escuela.

Jadee asustado, no me debía dejar llevar, conteste el teléfono gimoteando cuando Levi comenzó a moverse.

-Lo siento me duele, quiero meterlo- Lloriqueo mi alfa moviéndose más.

-Armin ven a la enfermería con Erwin, rápido- Pedí lloriqueando, Levi estaba besándome el abdomen, le gustaba hacer eso, mi amigo asustado solo atinó a decirme que sí, para después colgar. Yo tome a Levi de las caderas moviéndolo más, se sentía tan bien.

Me levante quitándole su mochila, para tomarlo de la nuca y besarle, su boca era tan pequeña, tan húmeda, tan infantil…

Escuche que abrían la puerta, escuche a Armin grítame algo, pero estaba tan emocionado, tocando el cuerpo caliente de Levi, que me envolvía en una paz y placer.

-Eren suéltalo- Levi gruño, yo gemí encantado, besándole con más profundidad.- Eren tus feromonas comenzaran a esparcirse, si a alguien le afecta vendrá por ti, Levi es muy pequeño para defenderte y te violaran.

Gimotee separándome de mi alfa, que gruño y lloriqueo que quería hacerme suyo.

-Llévatelo- Solloce molesto- Llévanos a casa, me duele Armin.

Mi amigo asintió envolviendo a Levi con una toalla, me molesto que lo abrazara, era mío, solo mío, no tenía por qué tocarlo. Sentí un fuerte desasosiego, como si me quitaran la mitad de mi alma.

-No lo toques, es mío- Grite histérico, pero antes de que lograra saltarle a mi mejor amigo alguien me cubrió con una sábana- Déjame ir, que me lo regrese, es mi bebe, es mi Levi, mi alfa.

Grite histérico cuando me cargo, mi cuerpo rechazaba a ese alfa, no era el mío, yo solo quería que Levi me tocara, que me llenara y me cubriera con su cuerpo. No deje de gritar a pesar de que Erwin me lo pidió, mi cuerpo enseguida lo rechazaba, además me dolía mucho escuchar a mi alfa llorar desesperado.

Cuando llegamos al auto Erwin me soltó sin delicadeza, Levi se quitó la toalla para saltar a mis brazos, los cuales lo recibieron aliviado.

-Mi Levi- Me restregué en él excitado, sin importarme que estuviera en el auto de mi amigo.

-Eren por favor no alteres a Erwin, tus feromonas lo pueden afectar- Sentí miedo al escuchar eso, Erwin era un alfa muy grande.

-Cariño, debemos de detenernos- Puse mis manos en los hombros pequeños y delgados de Levi, que me tentaban a empujarlo para hacer una que otra cosa más obscena que la otra.- Vamos bebe no podemos, cuando estemos en casa continuaremos.

Levi acepto a regañadientes, se veía tan lindo que me estaba constando mucho no saltarle para que me hiciera suyo.

En todo el camino no hice otra cosa más que tratar de no soltar más feromonas, pero escuchando a mi alfa gruñir me era demasiado difícil, además de que la erección que apretaba la tela de mis vaqueros no ayudaba mucho, quería que la liberaran, que la sacara con sus delgados dedos, que la metiera en su pequeña boca. Trate de no tocarme, solo de vez en cuando me restregaba en el asiento del coche, sollozando necesitado.

-Armin- Le pedí asfixiado con mi propio deseo- Quiero a Levi.

Mi amigo no me miro o dijo nada, podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, no quería ni imaginarme a Erwin, aunque era un alfa que ya tenía a su destinado el animal dentro de él suplicaba que calmara a un omega en celo.

-Ya llegamos- Esta vez Armin fue quien me ayudo a llegar a casa, con Erwin alejado, Levi lloriqueaba que me necesitaba.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento mi alfa saltó de los brazos de Erwin y se metió en mi cuarto, luche para no ir a correr tras él.

-Por favor Armin- Pedí lánguido, con mi celo afectándome el cuerpo- Pueden usar el cuarto de a lado para que calmes y lo hagas con Erwin, más tarde trae comida para mí, estaré bien, te llamare cuando todo acabe.

No quise mirarlo, solo me fui a mi cuarto intentando no caer, mi ropa estaba toda mojada y mi piel caliente. Cuando llegué al cuarto Levi se estaba desvistiendo, verlo semi-desnudo me hizo gemir aliviado, pronto lo tendría para mí.

Me desvestí rápido, odiándome por no haber usado un pantalón de chándal, lo tomé entre mis brazos sintiendo su piel igual de caliente que la mía.

-Mi Levi- Me regocije al decir eso, sintiéndolo todo para mí. Antes de que dijera algo le abrí la boca con mis dedos, sintiendo su saliva, se sentía tan bien- Todo mío.

Sin tapujos le bese, recostando a ambos en la cama, me sentía tan aliviado.

-Lo quiero meter- Gruño haciéndome gemir.

-Hazlo- No había lugar para los preliminares, yo lo necesitaba dentro, que me inundara en placer, que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al ser penetrado, que me amara tanto como yo él.

Y así lo hizo, toda la noche, todo el día, por los siguientes tres días.

* * *

 **Hola espero que estén super bien, lamento haber tardado, pero no sabía como continuar el fic, tenía miles de ideas y no me decidía, no quería tanto rechazo, solo quería que Eren tomará su decisión, la cual ya tomó.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Scc Ccu:** Bueno si te meten ideas en la cabeza y más a base de golpes... pues no creó que sea fácil djar de pensar en ellas, te imaginas si alguien te pegará casi siempre diciéndote, esa galleta es mala, por consecuencia y para ya no ser maltratada pensaras: cierto esa galleta es mala.

 **Bet:** Yo también lo espero, no es fácil, de eso estoy segura

* * *

 _Bien, nos vemos, espero ya no tardar tanto, pero también tengo otros fics en lo que me llega más la inspiración, tengo cinco fisc en proceso, no se como me metí en esto, y más con la uni. En fin, gracias por leer._

 _Con todo my love: Harye Lee_


End file.
